This invention is directed to a molding composition comprising blends of a poly(aryl ether) resin and a polyetherimide.
Poly(aryl ether) resins are tough rigid high strength thermoplastics which maintain their properties over a wide temperature range of from -150.degree. F. to above 300.degree. F. They have a high continuous use temperature of about 300.degree. F. They are hydrolytically stable and have excellent mechanical and electrical properties which allows them to be molded into a variety of articles.
Poly(aryl ether) resins are highly resistant to mineral acids, and salt solutions but when exposed to polar organic solvents, they readily stress crack.
Thus, it is desirable to increase the environmental stress crack resistance of poly(aryl ether) resins to make them more acceptable for use in a solvent environment without essentially effecting their mechanical or electrical properties.
It has now been unexpectedly found that the addition of a polyetherimide to a poly(aryl ether) yields compositions which have significantly improved environmental stress crack resistance. Also, surprisingly, the blends of polyetherimide and poly(aryl ether) resins exhibit excellent mechanical compatibility over the entire compositional range. Further, addition of the poly(aryl ether) to the polyetherimide results in improved impact strength of the polyetherimide.